


Us

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: After Ron returns, before the Trio visits Xenophilus Lovegood. Romione Missing Scene.





	Us

There were flashes of light, screams, curses being fired in all directions, the sounds of the walls collapsing and a deep, penetrating fear.

Hermione was fighting with all her might, sending curses and hexes in all directions as they searched, painfully for them. She could hear them, Harry’s voice loud and proud, firing spell after spell, never once wavering, and Ron’s voice, his deep timbre calling out the occasional shield charm as he fought and defended the people around him.

As she turned, dodging an ominous flash of green light, she saw him, laying on the ground with blood soaking his red hair and staining his face.

“No…”

She fell to his side, frantically running her hands over his body, trying to remember how to check for a pulse, but she couldn’t do it. Could she just not remember or….

“Ron,” she whispered, “please be okay, please, I need you to be…”

She could feel the battle around her shaking her entire body as spells were fired with deadly precision, but all her focus was on the body lying if front of her.

_Hermione?_

“Ron please! Please, Ron…”

_Hermione…_

“I need you to be okay Ron….”

“Hermione!”

With a jolt and a gasping breath, she opened her eyes to see the real Ron, looking down on her with concern.

“Nightmare.” He wasn’t asking a question.

“C’mon,” he whispered. He glanced over at Harry’s sleeping form, then reached out a hand and pulled Hermione to her feet. “Let’s talk outside, the poor bloke deserves a good night’s sleep. I’ll make tea.”

Wrapping the blanket around Hermione’s shoulders, he gave her a slight nudge towards the tent flap, then moved towards the kitchen.

She stumbled slightly on the edge of the blanket as she moved through the darkness, trying to shake the images of battle out of he head.  _Ron is okay…he’s okay._ She stepped through the opening and sat down a patch of ground not covered in snow, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

A minute later Ron sat down next to her, handing her a mag and stretching his legs out in front of them.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” Ron looked at her like he was assessing damages, “I wanted a cuppa, heard you when I went inside.”

“Sorry….I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t apologize for having a nightmare Hermione, we all have them.”

Silence. It was the first time she had looked at him,  _really_ looked at him, since he had made his reappearance.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

She turned away from him, the tension strong in the air.

It hadn’t been an aggressive question, but Hermione couldn’t help but be hostile in return. She was still reeling from the image of Ron on the floor, Ron covered in blood….

He sighed, “I’m sorry…I just thought I might be able to help…”

“No…I’m sorry. It’s just…” She looked back into this eyes, she had missed those warm, bright blue eyes. Blue like a shining lake on a sunny day.

“I’m just…scared Ron…”

“I know.”

She rolled her mug between her hands, relishing in the warmth but feeling cold dread filling her body. “This mission….this war….the chances of us surviving this…they aren’t good.”

Ron turned to her fully, setting down his mug to hold her hand in both of his. “Listen to me Hermione, we are going to be alright. We are gonna get through this, you, me and Harry. This war will be over, and then that git will go back to snogging my sister, and, if you’ll let me, I’m gonna take you out on a nice date. We’re gonna be happy, and everything is gonna be good, and we’re gonna get the peace we deserve after all of this. I’m not fighting for nothing here, I’m fighting for us.”

_Us._

A glimmer in her brain called out, hoping that ‘us’ meant the two of them: Ron and Hermione. Their names sounded good together, in a couple.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Ron pulled her close and wrapped his long arms around her.

“ _We’re_  gonna have a future Hermione.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was earnest.

She pulled in a shuddering breath, snuggling into his chest.

“Promise?”

“With everything I have.”


End file.
